


Six Years

by Max_imum_Tacos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bill is hiding shit, Bill needs his brother, Bill's Return, Bill's a little shit, Blood, Character Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, HEH HEH HEH, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm putting William in and no one can stop me, Its not like im that nice, Killing, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Please Kill Me, Scars, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, They have to work for him, Will is my smol sad blue boi, and i love him, back to the falls, im so tired, its okay though, look what I did., wheee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_imum_Tacos/pseuds/Max_imum_Tacos
Summary: It had been Six years.It had been Six years.Six spent in Hell.Six spent in California.She's a bitch.Fate's a bitch.Six years of torture.Six years of schooling.And now I'm back.And now I'm back.





	1. Gravity Hasn't Changed.

A young man, by the name of Dipper Pines, was getting off of a bus with his energetic twin sister, Mabel. He smiled. “It’s cool to be back, Huh Mabel?”  
The girl nodded in a response. “I missed-” She was interrupted by the shrill squeal of a pig, that hopped off of the bus after her. She giggled. “Waddles is happy too!”  
Dipper looked around. “Nothing’s changed.. How is that possible? It’s been six years!”  
“I know! Isn’t it great?! I can’t wait to find Grenda and Candy and P~!”  
He smiled at his sister’s antics. No matter how old the pair got, she never grew old on him. Sure, they had their fair share of bickering, but they were siblings. It would be unnatural if they didn’t argue. But they hadn’t ever disowned each other. And sure, maybe he was still just a touch angry about… Dippy Fresh… But that had been when they were twelve. And he had been a freak of nature. And Mabel had been under a lot of stress. Plus it had been the end of the world. That was a thing too. As the years had passed, Mabel and his own relationship had only grown stronger. They were best friends along with their sibling hood. As she ran off, He smiled lightly, chuckling. She really hadn’t changed. He, on the other hand, had become more confident, outgoing, and somehow more awkward. Not to mention he had grown up and he was now pretty tall. His awkward shape didn’t affect him much though. He often liked to joke with his sister about when she had been a millimeter taller than him, and how he was a good two inches taller now. She then accused him of being childish, and went back to playing with her pet pig.  
But he had things he needed to do. Wanted to do. “I’ll catch up with you, Mabel!” He turned, spotted the forest, and walking to it. His walk broke into a jog when he knew his sister couldn’t see him. He hopped over a log, And soon arrived in a clearing. He had full expected it to be empty, But no. In the middle, sitting on a log, was a person, hunched over, his head in his black-gloved hands. He looked oddly familiar, Although Dipper was sure he’d never seen him. He was sure he’d remember his messy highlighter yellow hair. The stranger seemed harmless, there was no reason for Dipper to assume anything bad, and yet for some reason, he was getting all sorts of bad vibes. He backed away slightly and ducked behind a tree, watching the stranger.  
The stranger lifted his head slightly, and glanced around. Dipper hid further behind the tree, wishing he had been quieter as he approached.  
“8-5-12-12-15?” The stranger’s voice called out. It seemed so familiar, and yet so strange, and in some sort of code. It was shaky, stressed, maybe.. In pain, but… Dipper was sure he had heard it before. The stranger continued, “9-19 19-15-13-5-15-14-5 20-8-5-18-5?”  
Dipper squinted at the other. The codes seemed somewhat similar to one /he/ had used, and yet he was completely sure that he never.. Had h-.. No.. Maybe? He decided he would give the stranger the benefit of the doubt. Because he knew there was no way that he had seen him before. Be cautiously optimistic, he told himself. He had stopped the whole 'Trust no one' thing years ago, but a little of it remained. He stayed optimistic that people wouldn’t kill him, but.. He felt like this stranger had done something. To him. And so he stayed behind the tree.  
The stranger stood, wincing. He ran a hand through his highlighter yellow hair, and turned, looking for the source of the sound he was sure he had heard. Everything was so confusing for him at that point. Nothing made sense. He used to like that confusion, but… not anymore. Weird had been his middle name, but. Ha. no more of that. His thoughts troubled him, and it was clear on his face. It made Dipper slightly.. Concerned. Of course, he was still concerned for his own well being, but the stranger seemed distressed to the point of insanity. Dipper had only seen that once before… minus the whole ‘distressed’ thing. Something clicked in his brain, with that small thought along with… The code. The cipher.  
Cipher. Bill Cipher.  
He didn’t know how, or if he was even right, But it would make sense. But it wouldn’t! But Bill never made sense, so then did it make sense after all? But…  
Dipper stopped himself right there. Don’t overthink things, He told himself. But still… What if it was that demonic dorito that tried to kill him and everyone he loved?  
But then he looked closer at him.  
The stranger really seemed terrified. Honestly scared out of his mind. He shook, Glancing around, his hands balled defensively at his sides. Dipper had never seen Bill scared, and had begun to doubt the dream demon was capable of such things. But clearly this stranger was, But who knows? Dipper, now thinking about it, Realized he knew next to nothing about the Dream Demon, Besides the fact that he was insane, and that he liberated his dimension... Or, No, It wouldn’t! But this was Bill we were thinking about… Bill never made sense.  
8-5-12-12-15. That was… A1Z26? He tried deciphering it in his mind, But his ciphering had grown rusty from years of unuse.  
The stranger sat, speaking quietly. Dipper had to lean in, Listening closely to hear his words. Another code…  
“Ji hchhsd edfojqe uwj pilt ks tiaj, wjt hwdosjdly O awdupst dps diaj. Wvjifkwl pwe dfcly vssj dps jifk, O aoep yic asll vsrifs dps edifk.”  
Well, that just sounded like gibberish. Total.. He sighed and stepped into the light, crossing his arms. The stranger turned to him quickly, small triangular earings swaying. His features were elvish, and a light smattering of freckles covered his nose. His left eye was a bright blue, Almost glowing, fearful... and his right eye was covered by a plain triangular eye patch. Shaggy highlighter yellow hair fell messily in front of his visible eye. The only skin showing on his entire body was his face, and Dipper took note of that, stumbling back a little at the jerkiness of the stranger’s movements.  
“Who’re you!?” The stranger switched to english. The voice was too familiar.  
“I could ask you the same. Never seen you before.” Dipper commented.  
The blonde tucked his knees under his chin quickly. “That’s not important.” He had gone from defencive and slightly threatening to small, helpless and scared.  
“I’m… Mason… Why are you here?” He used his name. Careful.  
The blonde looked back at the statue. “Watching it.”  
“The… Rock?” Dipper tilted his head, watching the stranger. Clearly he was insane. Or he knew something.  
“No. The demon.” He pointed at it. “Bill Cipher.”  
Dipper nodded, taking a slow step closer, “You know about Bill.”  
“Of course.”  
“How much do you know..?” Dipper inwardly cursed himself for being so curious.  
“More than you do, P-” The stranger bit down on his tongue hard. It actually was painful for him. Dipper took a step back.  
“What was that..?” Dipper had known it. He had known it!  
“I.. I said…” He fumbled over his words, and swore quietly. Plan two. He stood shakily, and turned to Dipper. “Did you miss me? ...Admit it… you missed me.”


	2. The Bush Mocks Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bill is insane.

Now, A shriek is admittedly not a very manly thing to do. Luckily, Dipper had never claimed to be manly at all, so his pride was not hurt as he screamed in fear. He whipped out a small knife from his backpack and held it up defensively. “YOU’RE DEAD!” He reminded the blonde, not so nicely.  
Bill took a step back, his eye widening at the knife. His breathing became faster. “Yes, yes I am..! I mean I was! ‘Was’ being the key word… I mean, What is death anyway, maybe everyone who dies can make it back if they try hard enough!” His words came so quickly they were hard to understand, increasing in pitch and volume with every syllable. His eye darted from the knife to Dipper’s face and back as he took another step back. “And really, I’m not going to hurt you so you can just put that.. That thing.. away, okay? Yeah, that’s a good plan.. Very good….”  
At the stressed, worn out tone that the other held in his voice, Dipper stopped advancing, and interrupted the blonde’s stressed babbling. “So you knew it was me.”  
Bill didn’t say anything. He just nodded quickly, keeping his gaze dancing between the weapon and Dipper’s less than happy face.   
“So why are you..” He gestured at the (Admittedly kinda cute) blonde with his knife, taking a less defencive stance.   
“..Why am I what..?” His voice was quiet, Back to its normal tone after being interrupted. He kept his eye on the knife, still unsure about the situation and wanting to run away. Dipper didn’t put the knife away… Instead, he took another step forward, twirling it, mainly to see what Bill would do.   
Bill took a stumbly step back, pulling his covered arms to cross over his chest. He looked almost like a scared child. “Please don’t kill me… I… I’m sorry….” He closed his eye, angling his head away in fear.   
That was something Dipper hadn’t been expecting. At all. Bill? Sorry? Was this some kind of messed up dream? He tucked the knife back into the pouch it come from, and stared at what Bill had become. He took a step to the taller man, and looked up at him. Bill Cipher. He looked terrified, and it seemed every little movement he made was painful to him. He was.. Literally shaking in his place.   
“Where have you been, Bill..?”  
The taller dropped, sitting back on his log. “No.”  
“No what?”  
“Just… No.” He turned away, hair hiding his face completely. Dipper began to feel a strange need to… comfort him. He was clearly broken. He hadn’t made one attempt to try and kill him, which was really strange for Bill, and although Dipper didn't feel the need to worry, he felt like he should. If someone had asked him why, he would have responded with a shrug and a 'dunno’. But.. Bill looked scared. Really scared. And it is well within human nature to feel the need to comfort those in need. Well within.   
The blonde was clearly in need.  
Dipper knew it was a bad plan. Wait, what plan? Go up to an intergalactic dream demon and say hey buddy how's it shaking?  
That wasn’t a plan… that was suicide. Plain and simple.   
But then he heard it.. Soft and helpless noises..  
Bill was.. Crying. His entire body shook, and he tried to hide it. He really did, but it didn’t work. Dipper bit the inside of his lip. Shit. Bill was really messed up, Huh? He hesitated, before moving to put a hand on Bill’s shoulder. Bill winced in pain at the gentle contact.   
“P..Pine Tree.. G...Go away.. Leave me to.. Just go…” Bill’s voice was shaky, broken, and almost scared. It also was forced. Like there was something he was holding back.  
“Bill, I don’t care how much shit you’ve done, I’m not leaving until I get answers.. So what aren’t you telling me?”  
Bill stopped for a moment. “L..Li brx nqrz zkdw L'p vdblqj fods wzlfh..?”  
Dipper blinked in confusion. “What?”  
Bill sighed. "Wklv lvq'w uhdo. L nqrz wkdw, Dqg L'p qrw vwxslg... Dqbwlph qrz, Vkh'v jrlqj wr srs rxw ri d exvk dqg odxjk dw ph.. exw L zdqw wklv wr eh uhdo.. Zkb duh brx vr gdpq UHDO!?" By the end of his phrase, he was glaring in rage at Dipper, his eye seeming to glow in hate.   
“Bill, What are you saying?” Dipper backed away from the demon.   
Bill kept raging. “Vr ixqqb! Vkryh ph lqwr khoo mxvw wr sxw ph q d guhdp zruog, KXK? L xvhg wr eh d guhdp ghprq, L nqrz derxw wkhvh wklqjv! Vr frph rq rxw dqg gudj ph edfn! Lw'v ehwwhu wkhuh wkhq lw lv khuh! ILJKW PH, VSDGHV!” His anger was now directed at a bush, not Dipper. “Brx wklqn lw'v vr ixqqb wr vfuhz zlwk ph... vr frph vfuhz zlwk ph uljkw!”   
Dipper blinked. Bill had been insane, and proud of it too. But this was a whole other brand of crazy. To him, It seemed that Bill was screaming at a bush. Which wasn’t exactly not true, because in that moment, Bill was shouting ‘Hyhq wkh exvk prfnv ph! Krz gduh lw!’, Which roughly translated to ‘The bush mocks me’... So maybe Bill was a little crazy. Nothing new..  
Dipper approached Bill. He had two options.. One was cruel, and very very appealing. So, He slapped Bill hard across the face.


	3. Curse the upbringing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dipper wishes he wasn't so nice.

The demon crumpled, with a yelp of pain. He curled around himself tightly, turning into a small ball. “Hl R'n hgroo gsviv...R drhs R dviv sviv... R drhs blf szw hozkkvw nv... hglk gsrh nzwmvhh, Hkzwvh..”  
As good as that had felt, Dipper was confused. “Why didn’t my hand pass through you? Aren’t you a demon?”  
Bill looked up. “...Blf pmld R'n mlg. Dsb wl blf szgv nv gsrh nfxs...? R pmld R'n z nfiwvivi, yfg.. R'n ml yvggvi gszm gsv ivhg lu blf zhhslovh. Yfg blf qfhg nzwv srn hl ivzo... R pmld sv'h Krmv Givv.. Sv ollph orpv Krmv Givv... “ It seemed he had forgotten he was speaking in code..  
“Bill, I can’t understand you.. Are you a demon or no?” Dipper huffed, Crossing his noodle arms.  
Bill looked down. Whatever was about to happen to him, he deserved it… and so he glanced up. “No.”  
To say the least, That hadn’t been what Dipper was expecting.. A million and five questions came into his head, the most notably of which were: ‘He’s not?!’ ‘How is he not a demon?’ ‘Does that mean he’s mortal?’ And most importantly ‘Where the hell has he been?’. He blinked, and asked one of the questions. “What do you mean, No?”  
“I mean no, Pine Tree. I’m stuck in this rotting flesh sack until it withers and dies.. Then I’m off to hell. Again.”  
“How?” That was the next question Dipper asked. It seemed important...  
Bill brushed it off. “I was then I wasn’t.”  
“That’s an awful explanation. Where have you been?” Dipper huffed.  
“Y’know, Hell’s a real fun place to visit… Lots of fire and tiny cages.. And other demons! Hooray.” Sarcasm dripped from his tone like water from a roof after an all out down pour as he continued. “Fire is my new favorite, especially when it comes to touching it and throwing myself in. Maybe you should try that.”  
Dipper blinked. “You’ve been in literal hell. Riiiight.”  
“Oh, always so fucking nice, aren’t we, Pine Tree? Ufxprmt dlmwviufo. Hsv xlfowm'g vevm yv ylgsvivw gl tvg blfi kvihlmzorgb irtsg. Sz”  
“Language, Cipher. Use it.” Dipper crossed his arms with a small huff. “I still know most of your codes.” Of course, that was a lie.  
Bill shook his head, Muttering something.  
“Come on, Bill. What’s the matter?”  
“Oh, Nothing! I’m perfectly fine!”  
Dipper rolled his eyes, noting the fact it was becoming dark.. He should get back to the Mystery Shack. For some reason, Staying out at night with a dre- Former dream demon- didn’t seem like a good idea. “Well, If you’re going to be stubborn about it, Bill, I’m going home.” He started walking away.  
“Fine! Go!” Bill huffed, moving down and sitting in front of his statue. He puffed out a cheek childishly. “I don’t care! 6-21-3-11 25-20-21! ”  
Dipper kept walking, not paying any heed to Bill’s coded rant. Really. Bill was an overgrown child and no one would convince him otherwise… But then Bill’s tone took on something else. Pain. Was Bill in actual pain? Maybe. All of his movements had been jerky, and rough, and thinking about it now, the demon had winced at the most gentle little pat…  
He let out an exasperated sigh, cursing his parents for raising him to be kind, and whipped around, Walking back to Bill. “Come on, Blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ICK! Sorry I took so long! And about the short chapter! SO SORRY!!!!


	4. Face first into a wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mabel throws Dipper at a chair, and Bill refuses to accept his injury.

“I don’t wanna come with you.” Bill muttered, Leaning against his statue. “You’re just going to be rude.”  
“You’re not innocent of that either, Just come on.” Dipper crossed his arms, an eyebrow arching slightly.   
“I’m don’t wanna go with you. Leave me alone, Dammit.” Bill turned so Dipper was in his blind spot, ignoring him entirely.   
Dipper huffed, and grabbed Bill’s arm. But something stopped him from giving a sharp tug up, as he had planned on doing. The black fabric was.. Wet. He pulled his hands away, staring at the red that covered them ,as if by magic, in shock. Bill whimpered like a hurt puppy, bringing his arm close to his chest and hugging it there. Dipper pulled his eyes away from his hands, and his gaze landed heavily on Bill, who was curled against his statue. So Bill was hurt… So Bill was in pain. Part of Dipper was salty, thinking that Bill deserved it. But the rest was in shock.   
“B..Bill….? Are you...Bleeding?” Dipper asked shakily, Kneeling down to face him, and getting out of the other man’s blind spot. The icy blue eye sparked with the threat of tears.  
“No shit.” Bill huffed, Shifting so he couldn’t see Dipper again, A shaky breath escaping him.   
Dipper frowned more. “...Stay here.” He murmured, standing and making his way back to the shack, Readjusting his back pack. “I’ll be back, Bill.”   
The Ex-demon closed his eye, nuzzling into the rock as Dipper walked away.  
Once he knew that Bill couldn’t see him, Dipper broke into a run. He didn’t know why, But he didn’t want Bill to die. That Salty part of his brain claimed it was only because he wanted to see Bill suffer more, and death was too little a punishment.. But Dipper glanced at his still reddened hands and knew it wasn’t true. So he was left questioning.   
That is, Until he ran face first into the Mystery Shack.   
Mabel poked her head out of the shack. “Dip Dop, That wasn’t very sm- HOLY SMOKES! ARE YOU BLEEDING!?” In less than an instant, She was practically on top of him, as she literally picked him up and carried him inside.   
“MabEL!” Dipper shouted in protest. He didn’t have time for this!  
Mabel rushed him inside and tossed him haphazardly onto a chair. He landed with a thud, Sliding off onto the floor, Causing her to shriek more. Luckily, Their Grunkles hadn’t arrived, Otherwise he’d have a lot more explaining to do.. They weren’t scheduled to arrive for a couple weeks.   
Dipper huffed, Standing. “Mabel, Calm your shit. I’m fine.”  
Mabel blinked, tilting her head to the side. “Are you sure? And Why is there blood on your hands? Did you go all manly man and kill something!” She pantomimed strangling something to death as she spoke, a grin sliding easily across her features, nose crinkling as she giggled at herself.   
“No, But I need butterfly stitches. And bandaids. And our medical shit is in your bag.” He pointed out.  
“Clean up! I’ll come with you!”  
“Mabel, N-”  
“Mabel yes!” She called as she ran off to grab her backpack.   
“Dammit.” Dipper muttered, Huffing to the kitchen to wash the now caking blood off of his hands.  
About twenty minute of squabbling later, The twins were reaching the Bill statue, And the demon himself.  
Except…. He was gone.


	5. A New face in an old place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Pines Twins are scared of an apparent nine year old.

“..He was… Right here.” Dipper frowned, A wrinkle between his eyebrows. “I swear, He was… Right here.”  
“Who’s ‘he’, Dip..?” Mabel stood just behind him, Her head tilted to the side in confusion, “Did you find a manly man..? Can I help you win his love against all odds?!” By the end of her words, She had a mischievous sparkle in her eyes at the thought of her loner brother finding someone to love, and her being there to help him.   
“No, Mabel… I think it was… Bill.”   
Mabel blinked, And pulled a dream catcher from her backpack. “Ready!”   
Dipper blinked back, And took the dream catcher from his sister. “He was human. And hurt. And he didn’t try to kill me.”  
“So… I’m confused, Dip Dop. Your words are confusing me.” She crossed her arms, Jutting out a hip, Her mouth forming a pout.   
“Bill’s back, Mabel. And he’s not a demon. He’s a human..”  
Mabel sighed. “Dip, Are you sure? I mean.. Bill’s a triangle thing.”   
“It’s Bill! I know it is!” Dipper insisted, Waving the dream catcher around for emphasis.   
A figure approached the pair from behind. “Hello.” It interrupted in a young sounding, Small voice. It was rather eerie, Having a textured tone.. Like more than one person was talking at once. Almost.. Demonic.  
Both of the twins whipped around at the quiet greeting, Dipper’s arm flying out in front of his sister, Mabel grabbing his sleeve, and staring at the child.   
“My name is Spades. Nice to finally meet you in person, Pine Tree and Shooting Star.” The figure was less than intimidating, a young looking girl, Standing only about four foot six inches, With jet black hair tied back in a half hearted pigtail, Cascading down her back in waves. Pale skin complimented dark blue eyes, and she was dressed in a dark red tux. Her lips were twisted up into a wicked smirk. Her eyes twinkled evilly. Her hands were linked in front of her, And they glowed a light red. She leaned away from the dream catcher, with a quiet hiss.   
Dipper shifted himself further in front of his sister at what she called them. Pine Tree and Shooting Star. “What are you?” He demanded, Noting her leaning from the dream catcher, he shoved it at her.  
“A dream demon. Much like your friend, Bill… except, of course, he’s a traitor to his kind, and I am loyal.” She hummed, Crossing her arms behind her back, a slight snarl replacing her smirk. “I prefer this form to my natural state.”   
“Where’s Bill?” He kept the authoritative tone in his voice, Although it was at that point shaking. Another dream demon. He brought the dream catcher back, Holding it in front of himself like a protective barrier.  
“Tricky thing escaped before I got here. I was trying to take him back home… Oh well. There are other forms of torture.” She floated off of the ground, leveling her face with Dipper’s. “Not going to hurt you or your sister. No, no. There are others he cares about much more than you.” She laughed wickedly, And disappeared in a puff of red smoke, leaving the twins coughing and leaning each other for support.   
Once the coughing had ended for them both, Dipper turned to his sister. “Fuck.”  
“Agreed… Why was she looking for Bill?”  
“..She said he was a traitor… Maybe he’s like.. Wanted?”  
Mabel snorted. “Of course he is! He’s him!”  
Dipper frowned a little. “He was really hurt, Mabel.”  
Mabel frowned more than her brother. “Why do you care about him so much, Dip? He really hurt us.. Remember six years ago? Where he tried to conquer the universe? And Grunkle Stan was brave and he saved us all?”  
“How could I forget..? But he was scared of something, Mabel.. If he’s scared of it…”  
She nodded, understanding. “Just like the old days, then… Let’s go hunt a demon.”


	6. ANOUNCEMENT

-Before I begin, Howdy. My name is Taco, And I'm the author, Duh. Some of you may realize something- It's uh... it's been a bit since this fic got updated. That's for a couple reasons, All of which I'll be addressing. Stay tuned to the end for the real announcement, Tho! Love you all <3

The first reason is the dumbest- I lost my A03 account for a bit. Oops. Plus, I really don't use this name anymore, Another oops. 

Second is I neglected to include anything as to how my Gravity Falls verse works, At all. It's.. Very complicated. 

The next reason is the real reason I'm making this announcement- My style. This is (Was) really (supposed to be) my first long fic. And my style has completely changed, To the point where I no longer feel comfortable continuing in this old style. It's sloppy, Compared to what I do now. And I just.. Don't like it, Plain and simple. To remedy that.. I'm going to redo this. More explaining, A slower pace.. Hopefully that'll work. I'm in the process of cleaning and fixing around my account. You may have already realized some changes, Like... My username? Anyway, My hope is that everyone who liked this version will like the new one that much better, And y'know.. Read it. I'm sorry to those I've let down by ending this variation, but trust me..

 

I'm putting them all through a whole new hell. 

Taco out.


End file.
